The Miko and the Taiyoukai
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Kagome was in love with Inuyasha till he broke her heart.She ran away from camp leaving only a note for her best friend Sango.When she came up on a hotspring she stopped.But little does she know that she has a silent visitor.LadyKagome of the north01
1. Chapter 1

The Miko and the  
Taiyoukai

chapter 1

**HI story has been co wrote by a good friend of mine LadyKagome of the north01. She was the one that started this story from my one poem My Only or My Life.I don't quiet remember please go check her out and when ya review tell her thanks to if you I know this chapter is short but she thought it is a great ending and I hope you all do out there as there will be a little note at the enjoy it and read and review.**

Kagome was crying in the hot springs leasing to her iPod. She couldn't  
believe what happen. How could Inuyasha do this?

Flashback

Kagome was in a light sleep when she saw blue lights in the sky. She open her  
eyes just in time to see Inuyasha running into the woods. She knew where he  
was going but she wanted to see it herself she followed him. Then she saw him  
talking to someone. That someone was Kikyo. They were kissing then Kikyo said

"Inuyasha do you love me?"

"Yes"

"Well you let me join your group?"

"Yes"

That was all it toke before she felt the tears running down her face. Kagome  
couldn't take it anymore she ran back to camp and toke her bag leaving a note  
for Sango. Kagome ran away in tell she found a hot springs.

End flashback

Kagome's POV

I kept crying and crying. I could not believe Inuyasha had done it. I have my  
iPod on so I flipped it to my favorite song, White horse by Taylor Swift.

I closed my eyes and listening to the beat of the song. I didn't notice that  
I have a silent visitor watching me.

Sesshoumaru's POV

I watched the Miko by the hot spring with some kind of weird device in her  
hand.

She closed her eyes and started to dance around. I thought

'She looks so silly doing that'

'Mate does not look silly'

'Who said she was out mate'

'Us'

'Well she is not our mate, She probably hates us for what we tried to pull'

'Well go and see'

'Do not boss this Sesshomaru around'

'I am you so I can'

'Hn'

My inner beast left and I walked out from behind the bush's I was in and over  
to the hot spring.

The Miko still did not notice me so finally I cleared my throat. I seen her  
jump and her head turned around and her eyes went wide.

Kagome's POV

I was in my own little world until I heard someone clear there throat behind  
me. I turned my head around to look and there stands none other than  
Sesshomaru.

I took my feet out of the water and stood up. I shut my iPod off and stuck it  
in my pocket. I looked right at Sesshomaru and he is looking right back at  
me.

We had a staring contest for a while until he finally said

"What are you doing out here by yourself Miko? Where is the hanyou?"

"Why do you care?"

"None of your business now tell this Sesshomaru"

"Ok, I left the group because I found Inuyasha with Kikyo, So just take a  
guess where he is"

"Well it is not safe out in these woods for you to be by yourself."

"Well what do you suppose I do?"

"Travel with me"

I knew that I probably have a shocked look all over my face. I can't  
believe that Sesshomaru is offering me to travel with him. I then quickly  
regained my composer and said

"Ok"

"Follow me then Miko"

"Okay"

So he started to walk off to the south so I grabbed my pack, and bow and  
arrows and slung them over my shoulder and started to walk behind him.

**Author's Note**

**Hi I would also like to say the LadyKagome of the north01 is a beta reader so this chapter has been spell checked and I do hope you do not find anything wrong with we are starting on the next chapter as we speak.I hope you like this chapter even though it was short.I promise to try and make the next chapter a litle long er if we can.**

**Thanks**

**Please review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**LadyKagome of the north01**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hi here is our second chapter.I hope you like readn and review.**

We have traveled South for a couple of come into a field full of  
flowers. I can see Rin running around in them while Jaken is snoozing against  
Ah-Un. I follow Sesshomaru over to Jaken. He kicked Jaken, and not so nicely I  
may add. I heard him say

"Wake up you bafone"

Jaken's eyes opened up right away and looked up at Sesshomaru. He got on his  
hands and knees and bowed to him. He said

"My apologies Lord Sesshomaru, I did not mean to fall asleep while watching  
young Rin"

"Do not do it again"

"Yes My Lord"

He then stands up finds me standing beside Sesshomaru, He said in a very rude  
way.

"What are you doing here Wench?"

"I am here because I now travel with you toad"

If this little stinky toad wants to play hard ball then lets do it. The two  
of us would of probably kept on arguing if it wasn't for Sesshomaru. He said

"Jaken go get are leaving"

"Yes My Lord"

He ran out into the flowers to get Rin, Ah-Un stood up and looked at me. I  
smiled at it and petted its two heads, while it rubbed it's heads against my  
hands. Soon Rin and Jaken ran over and gave me a big hug. She said

"Kagome what are you doing here?"

"I am traveling with you guys now"

"Ya"

I helped her up on Ah-Un and we all then started walking to the west. It was  
getting dark so Sesshomaru made us land and make camp. Sesshomaru went into  
the woods so, I help Rin make the fire. When we were done Sesshomaru came back  
with fish. He handed me the fish so me and Rin put them on sticks and put them  
by the fire. I started talking to Rin about flower and getting Jaken in  
trouble then I ask her if she would like to go to the hotsprings with me. She  
said jumping up and down

"Yes, I would love to go with you, Kagome"

So I turn around to ask Sesshomaru something

"Sesshomaru were are the hotsprings?"

He stood up from his spot and said

"follow me"

So Rin and I gathered our bathing supplies and followed Sesshomaru into the  
forest. We walked for a little while till I felt the calming of the hot  
springs. Soon we reached one and Sesshomaru turned to Rin and I then he said

"Try to not attract trouble"

"Ok" we said with a nodded

He then headed back to camp so Rin and I walked over to the hot spring. She  
went behind a bush and I went behind a tree and undressed.I folded my clothes  
and lade them beside the hotspring with all of my stuff. I climbed into the  
hot spring with Rin and she swam over to smiled and said

"Thank you for bringing me here Kagome"

"It's no problem. Now turn around and swim back to me and set on my lap.I am  
going to wash your hair"

"Ok"

So she did just what I told her to do.I reached back and grabbed my shampoo  
and pt some on my hands. Since her hair is already wet I put the shampoo right  
in. When I finished I said

"Duck under the water Rin and wash the soap out of your hair"

"Ok"

So she did just that and when she came back up she resumed her position on my  
lap. I then got my conditioner and put it in her I was done I told  
her to do the same thing as before. She did and when she surfaced she did not  
resumed her position on my lap. I gave her some body soap and told her how to  
use it. I then got some for myself and we both started to wash. When we  
finished we both ducked under water and washed the soap off of our bodies.  
When we surfaced we laded in there for a while and talked about different  
things.

**Well that was the end of anotehr great you liked you did please review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**LadyKagome of the north01**


	3. Chapter 3

Sango was going to kill Inuyasha. How could he cheat on her sister/friend?.

FLASEBACK

Sango awoke with a note at her side. She look at the note and it read

Sango

I'm sorry but I can't stay in the group any more. He did it again Sango. He  
was with Kikyo again. Remember last week when he told me he love me? Well  
not  
any more he now loves Kikyo and shes going to join the group. I'm in  
Sesshomaru's group now. Please keep Inuyasha away. I'll see you when I can!

When Sango was done reading it she burn it so Inuyasha won't fine it.

END FLASEBACK

Sango looked around camp and just found Inuyasha and Kikyo walking into  
camp.

She stood up and walked over to confront Inuyasha. He said

"Everyone Kikyo will be joining our group and if anyone has any problem's  
with that they can come to me"

"Well I do half bread"

Inuyasha looked over at Sango. He can see the anger in her eyes. He swallowed  
a lump in throat and said

"What is it Sango?"

"YOU CHEATED ON KAGOME AGAIN YOU HALF WITH A WEEK AGO YOU TOLD  
HER YOU LOVED HER AND NOW YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO BE WITH KIKYO AND BRING HER  
INTO OUR DAMN I FOR ONE AM NOT GOING TO STAND FOR IT"

"WELL I DON'T GIVE A ** WHAT YOU THINK SANGO"

"WELL THEN I AM LEAVING"

Sango turned to Miroku and Shippo and said

"Are you two coming with me or staying here"

"We are coming with you"

"Good"

Sango went over and got her Hirakos and tied it to her back. Kirara  
transformed and her, Miroku, and Shippo got on her and took off in search of  
Kagome.

BACK WITH INUYASHA AND KIKYOU

Inuyasha started at the other's forms as they disappeared out of  
heard Kikyo say

"Just think now can finally have peace"

"Ya" he said disappointed

Even though he knew his answer was a half thought threw answer. He really  
will miss those guys. Especially little Shippo, even if he did bug the hell  
out of him sometime.

He then said

"We should start looking for Naraku"

"Yes we should love"

Inuyasha knelt down and Kikyo climbed onto his back and he start to run in  
the direction opposite of what the other's went in search of Naraku.

WITH SANGO,MIROKU,AND SHIPPO

Sango told Miroku and Shippo about the note that Kagome left. When she  
finished Shippo said

"Why didn't Kagome tell us in person that she was leaving, Sango?"

"I don't know Shippo but we can ask her as soon as we find her"

"Ok"

Miroku spoke up and said

"Where do you think they are Sango?"

"I don't know. Shippo can you smell Sesshomaru's scent"

Shippo took a sniff of the air and his little fox ears purked up and he said

"Ya. I can barley smell it but they are headed South"

"Ok, Kirara let's get going"

"Mew"

Kirara then started to go three of them are hopping to find Kagome  
and soon.

After 3 or 4 hours they are hot on there trail. Ever minute means that they  
are getting closer. All four of them can not wait to see there best friend's  
face once again.

**Hi everyone. we know that this is a short one but it is all that we could come up with at this for not updating in forever but our lives took over. hope you like review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**LadyKagome of the north01**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

**Ok this is the long awaited chapter 4 to our for taking so long on it. please read and review.**

**Kagome's POV**

We have still been traveling south. I felt some spiritual powers and two demonic aura's heading our way. The funny thing is that he spiritual powers are like a monks. I recognise the demonic aura's as Shippo's and Kirara. I wondered why Inuyasha and Kikyo are not with them but I don't recall care anymore.

Rin and I have really hit it off. No one can not be around that little girl for a day and not like her, if they don't like her, well there nuts. We keep on walking and I can feel the others are getting closer and closer as time goes by. Finally Kirara lands in front of us, which makes us half to stop.  
Sango jumped off of her and we run to each other and embrace each other in a huge hug. Sango said

"O I missed you so much Kagome"

"I missed you to Sango" We pulled apart and Shippo jumped into my arms crying. He clung to me while balling out

"Mommy. I missed you"

"I missed you to Shippo" I embraced him in a huge and I knew he was not gonna let go of me any time soon. When I finally did pride Shippo off of me I set him on my shoulder and looked over at Sango and said

"How have you guys been?"

"Good. And Inuyasha let Kikyo join the group"

"I figured as much." Miroku then butted in and said

"Yes but Sango gave him a good yelling at before we left"

"Good job Sango" The two of us high five. I looked over at Sesshomaru and Rin and then back at my old group. I looked up at Shippo and said

"Hey Shippo, why don't you go over and play with Rin?"

"Ok Mama" Shippo jumped off my shoulder and walked over to Rin and said "Hi Rin. I'm Shippo"

"Hi Shippo Rin is Rin"

"Wanna play?"

"Sure" The two of them then started to play. Sesshomaru spoke up and said "Jaken go watch them"

"Y-yes My lord" Jaken ran away with Ah-Un following behind them to watch over Rin and Shippo. Sesshomaru came over with us and Sango and Miroku bowed to him and Sango spoke up and said

"Sesshomaru-sama we were wondering if we could possible join your group?"

"Of course you may"

"Thanks you very much Sesshomaru-sama" They bowed once again and took there normal position. I can not believe how much the two of them has changed. They used to hate Sesshomaru, now they are bowing to him.

**With Inuyasha and Kikyo**

**Kikyo pov's**

I was walking in the forest trying to fine my lover. It was quite intel _'crack'_

"Its nice to see you again Kikyo"

"Naraku, its nice to see you again love."

**Ok we know that this chapter was short and we are sorry but it was all that we could come up please review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**LadyKagome of the north01**


	5. Chapter 5

With Naraku and Kikyo

Kikyo's POV

I walk over to my love, Naraku. I place my hands on his chest and place my  
lips onto his in a kiss. His arms wrap around my waist and pull me tight to  
him. Before I know what has happened we are both naked on the forest floor. I  
gasp and his tongue slips into my mouth. I place my hands on his chest and try  
to push him up but it is no use. His tentacles come around my hands and pull  
them back above my head. He pulls back smirking. He used to be so kind to me  
but he is not being kind. He laughs and says

"O my darling Kikyo, tonight you will be mine"

He crashes his lips down on mine and enters me ruffly. I cry out in pain but  
it muffled by his lips. I feel his hands take my jewel shards that I have  
collected. After a half hour of enduring the great pain he leaves me. Bleeding  
and crying on the forest floor alone.

Sesshomaru and the group

Kagome's POV

They have been walking for sometime now and the sun is almost setting.  
Everyone was cold with the upcoming fall. Sesshomaru notice and lead them to a  
cave. The cave was dry but it was steel a little cold but not to cold because  
in the fare back their was a small hotspring.

"Jaken, go out and fine some firewood"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" And he ran into the woods. When he came back he had the  
wood so Kagome set a fire so they could be warm. She cook some ramen and they  
all eat even Sesshomaru eat some. When they finish they started to get ready  
for bed. Rin and Shippo was cuddled around Kirara and Ah-Un sleeping. Miroku  
and Sango were cuddling to each other sleeping with one of Kagome's blankets  
and Rin and Shippo had the other one so that left Kagome in the cold.(the fire  
is going out kk) She starts to shiver, Sesshomaru not wanting Kagome to fall  
ill took off his shirt and covered her in it

Kagome look's up at Sesshoumaru with amazement. He gives her a rare smile.

**A/N. Hey a big cliffy. Sorry for not updating in like forever. We were really busy. I know it's short but I promise the next chapter will be you liked the cliffy. Please review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**LadyKagome of the north01**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N. Hi everyone. Ok we would like to warn you that there is a lemon in this chapter. It will also continue into the next chapter. So please go read and review.**

'Wait is he smiling, no way, It can't be happening'

But he is, here is the infamous,cold hearted demon Lord of the west smiling  
down at me. I make the mistake and look into his beautiful golden eyes. I  
get  
trapped within them and there not letting go.

We stare at each other for the longest time. But then He breaks it, turns  
his  
back to me and walks out of the cave. I hope I have not made him mad. I want  
to go after him, but I am to tired. I lay my head back, I want to stay awake  
but I soon fall into the world of dreams. I wake up and see that Sesshomaru  
is  
at the froth of the cave looking at me. He starts walking off and i fallow  
after him. He stops walking when we reach a hotspring. He turns around and  
walk up to me and holds me close to him. I look up into his eyes and our  
face's start to move closer and closer until we are in a very passionate  
kiss.

I wrap my arms around his neck and intangible my fingers into his hair. I  
have waited for this. I love we break apart after a while for  
some much needed air I look into his eyes and I see love in them, love for  
me.

He leans down and captures my lips again in a kiss. He picks me up and lays  
me down on the ground while crawling on top of me, never breaking the kiss. He  
breaks the kiss and starts to kiss down my neck. He stops when he reached my  
shirt.

He looks up at me asking for permission. I nod my head and give it to him. He  
uses his claws and rips my shirt off of me. He continues to kiss me down to my  
breasts. I moan out, I do not know what he is doing to my body but I like it.

He continues to kiss me and I arch my back in pleasure. I can feel his lips  
turn up into a smirk while he kiss me. Before I know it he has also ripped my  
bra off and has started to suck on my one breast while massaging the other one  
with his thumb.

I look up at him, I finally notice he does not have his armor or swords on. I  
am thankful for that. I bring my hands up to his hariko and start to take it  
off. When I have it the whole way off I run my hands over his muscular chest.  
The word perfect runs threw my mind. Thanks what Sesshomaru is, perfect.

He moves to my other breast while his free hand runs down over my skirt and  
down my legs. I lift my one leg up and wrap it around his waist. He moves his  
hand in under my skirt and rests it on my thigh.

He starts kissing back up my chest and captures my lips in a kiss. In one  
swift movement he has taken my skirt and panties off along with his pants. My  
eyes go wide and he chuckles.

"Do you like what you see Kagome"

"You used my name?"

"Why wouldn't I"

"I don't know"

He takes to fingers and plunges them into my lower lips. I moan again in  
pleasure. I love this feeling.

**Ok that was the end of another awesome chapter. We really hoped you like it, and if you did please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**LadyKagome of the north01**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N. Hi everyone. Sorry for the cliffy last time. I hope you like this chapter. Yes it is short. The next one will be longer. I promise. Well please go read and review.**

We continue our love making, but we hear something move in the bush's and we  
stop. I look up into Sesshomaru's eyes. With inhuman speed he jumps off of me  
and quickly dressed. I jump up and quickly dress myself. Sesshomaru stands in  
front of me protectively as Inuyasha comes walking threw the trees.

"Kagome their you are. I have been looking for you. Now come on Sango and the  
others left me" He said angrily. He was so mad that he didn't even see  
Sesshomaru.

"Hey Kagome, what the hell are you doing here with my brother?" He said  
drawing out his sword(wow lol inuyasha is so slow xD) I set out and stand  
beside Sesshomaru.

"I am here with Sesshomaru you stupid hanyou because I love him" Inuyasha's  
eyes got wide in shock. He almost drops Tessaiga but he catches himself. "I  
don't give a damn in you love him, you are coming back in the group with me"

"Like hell I will Inuyasha. I am never coming back with you"

"I can make you" But that is when Sesshomaru interrupt our little argument.  
He drawn Tokijin and says. " Half bread, leave now or else"

"I will not listen to you Sesshomaru. I love Kagome"

"Inuyasha if you loved my why did you mate with Kikyo" He looks at me with a  
shocked look plastered on his face. I smirk and take Sesshomaru's free hand in  
mind.

"Kagome I never mated with Kikyo"

"Yes you did, I watched you"

"But"

"Don't make any more excuses Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Inuyasha slams into the  
ground and I can still hear him muttering curse words.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" I am pretty sure he is  
Unconscious now. How could he be so insensitive. I loved him once but I know  
now it's long gone. I now love Sesshomaru and he treats me a hell of alot  
better then what Inuyasha ever did. I look over at Sesshomaru. He puts his arm  
around me and kisses my cheek and says

"We well finish this next time when were alone" So with that they walk away.

**A/N. That was the end. If you liked it please review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**LadyKagome of the north01**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N. Hi everyone. Ok we worked hard on this chapter. The song in it is called ' Love Story' By Taylor Swift. It really fits this chapter. We know it's short but it is also very very sweet. Please read and review.**

We walk in the forest on our way back to camp. I still can not believe that Inuyasha would do that to us.

I am about to take another step when two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back against a chest. Sesshomaru leans down and starts to nuzzle my neck which makes my toes curl.

He then starts to kiss my neck which makes me moan. He turns me around in his arms and kisses up my neck, across my cheek and finally landing on my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. I entangle my hand into his hair. I love Sesshomaru so much.

After 10 more minutes we break our passionate kiss for some very much needed air. I look up into Sesshomaru beautiful golden eyes and can not help but get lost in them. I leaned forward and kiss his neck. I pull back and ask

"So what now?" He puts his head to mine.

"How about we take a break and head to our home?"

"Home? What home?" I ask with confuses in my voice.

"The one in the western casual" His voice was a happy tip of voice. Then I remember

"Our home?"

"Yes Kagome, I want you to be my mate. What do you say do you want to be my mate the lady of the west?" I look into his eyes. I rap my arms around him kissing him and pulling him closer to me pulling back every 2 seconds saying yes. When we were done kissing we started walking again. It was quiet so I started singing a song that was perfice for this moment.

**"We were both young when i first saw you  
I closed my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On the balcony in summer air  
See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns**

**I see you make your way through the crowd And say hello, little did i know  
That you were romeo,you were throwing  
pebbles  
And my daddy said to stay away from Juliet  
And i was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and i said  
Romeo take me somewhere where we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**  
Kagome could tell Sesshomaru really like that song. He had a small smile on.

**Romeo save me there trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**  
**It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh Oh  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When i met you on the outskirts of town, and i said**

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all i really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh Oh, Oh Oh  
'Cause we were both young when i first saw you."**

Kagome could tell Sesshomaru really like that song. He had a small smile on.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**LadyKagome of the north01**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N. Hi everyone. Ok we know that this chapter is short but we think it's a good chapter. Please read and review.**

I look up at Sesshomaru and we are both bathed in moonlight which makes it reflect of Sesshomaru's smooth silver hair.

I reach up and place my hand on his chest and stair into his golden eyes. He leans down and I close my eyes as his soft lips come and capture mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him and I really hope that he never let's me go.

We stand there under the moonlight kissing not a care in the world, just us. When we pull apart I look at Sesshomaru and for once he gives me a true genuine smile. I can not help it, I smile right back.

"I love you Sesshomaru"

"I love you to Koi" Then they kiss again but not long as a evil laugh came out of the woods right behind then. Sesshomaru turned around to face the evil hanyou, Naraku. Sesshomaru step forward so the hanyou wouldn't get closer to Kagome.

"What do you want Naraku?" Sesshomaru said in a cold hard voice. Naraku turn his head to Kagome with lust in his eyes. Sesshomaru didn't miss that 'cause he started growling. Naraku chuckled

"Why Sesshomaru so protective over a human are we?" He said turning his head back to Sesshomaru.

"Leave before I kill you" Sesshomaru said with Tokijin in his hand. Naraku disappeared and came up behind them and grabbed Kagome.

Sesshoumaru quickly turned around to face Naraku. He has a technical around Kagome's throat.

"If you want your precious human back Sesshoumaru back away"

"Like hell I will hanyou"

He lifts Tokijin towards Naraku and all Naraku does is laugh that maniakle laugh.

A cloud of miasma surrounds him and Kagome. Kagome starts coughing like crazy and trying to get away from Naraku.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**LadyKagome of the north01**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**HAPPY NEW want to wish everyone a happy new year.I hope it will be we know this chapter is a little short but we promise you will love read and review.**

Naraku's POV  
I watch as the miko, Kagome pastes out from my miasma. I send out my  
technicals to try to get the miko. I send a strike at Sesshomaru and he  
dodges  
it, cutting them off.

Sesshomaru's POV

I cut Naraku's technicals and he tries to grab Kagome, who is currently  
unconscious. I need to get Kagome out of his reach before he kidnaps her. I  
raise Tokijin at Naraku and send my 'Dragon Strike' at him. All this time  
Naraku smirks, as if anything I do will not stop him.

Kagome's mind

I feel myself just floating in my mind. After Naraku's cloud of miasma  
surrounds Sesshomaru and I, It doesn't take me long to fall unconscious. A  
bright light appears and I cover my eyes with my arms until the light dies  
down. I uncover my eyes and find a very beautiful woman standing in front of  
me.

"Who are you?" I ask with confusion

"I am Mikordor" She says calmly

"Mikodor, you are supposed to be dead, wait this doesn't mean that I am, does  
it?" I said with worried in my voice

"No my dear you are not dead. But yes I am dead"

"Then how in the heck am I talking to you?"

"I am back threw spirit. I can not go to heaven and rest because I have not  
finished my duty here on earth?"

"And what's your duty then, Mikordor?"

"To help you"

"To help me? What do you mean by that?"

"To teach you. Train you what I was trained. You will need it when the  
finally battle comes with Naraku"

"But I fell unconscious so easily with his miasma, how am I going to be able  
to fight with him?"

"Well my dear miasma is strong but there is a way to over come it. Surround  
yourself with you miko powers, not in a barrier but just your powers and the  
miasma will not effect you"

"Thank you Mikodor, but how will I contact you?"

"Meditation, when you mediate I will come to you and train you within your  
mind"

"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH MIKODOR" I say then hug her

"Your very welcome Kagome. Now you need to get back to the battle at hand and  
help your lover Sesshomaru" I blush a bit when she said 'lover'.

"Ok Mikodor"

She smiles as she starts to fade away into my mind. I start to feel pain and  
I know I am waking up.

End of Kagome's Mind Talk

Kagome's POV

I open my eyes up and quickly and stand up. I watch as Sesshomaru and Naraku  
battle in front of me and I see Naraku smirk at me.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**LadyKagome of the north01**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I watch as Naraku smirks at makes me want to throw up. Naraku is  
distracted by watching me that Sesshomaru is able to hit him with a attack.

We watch as Miasma surrounds us all but this time blocks our vision. I have  
no clue where Naraku or Sesshomaru is at now.

I feel two arms wrap around me, I lean back because I think it's Sesshomaru  
but when I feel no armour my heart rate speeds up to where I feel like it  
could come out of my chest.

I take a scarred guess and look down at the arms wrapped around my waist and  
glory be they are Naraku's. I feel a breath at my ear and I freeze. Naraku's  
disgusting voice rings threw my ears.

"This time my dear little Kagome no one can save you"

I feel something come to the back of my neck and the next thing I know  
everything is going black.

***~3 hours later~***

I wake up and I feel that my wrist and ankles are tide up. I open my eyes. I  
found that I was on a bed with black silk and that the walls of the room are a  
deep red and the only light that I could see was the moon. I start feeling  
cold so I looked down and found out I was naked. I hear foot steps some to the  
door. I pretended to ask like I was asleep.

"I know your not asleep Kagome" I open my eyes at hearing the voice of  
Naraku. I look at him with fear and found that he was half naked. He started  
to lean down and I tried to turn my head but he put his hand on my face and  
turn me 2 look at him.

"What do you want with me" He smirks

"You know what I want" He presses his lips onto mine.

***~ Sesshoumaru's POV ~***

I open my eyes up, I don't know how that damn half bread did it, but he  
knocked me unconscious. I look up at the sky where the moon was even starting  
to descend.

'How long was I unconscious. It must of been a couple of hours'

I stand up and sniff the 's and Naraku's scents still hang in the  
air but they are starting to fade. I quickly sniff the air again and soon find  
Rin and Shippo's scents.

As fast as my legs can take me I start to run back to camp. After running for  
what seems like only minutes I run into our camp. Rin,Shippo and Jaken look at  
me as if I have grown two more is the first to recover and says.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where is Lady Kagome?"

"She has been kidnapped by Naraku"

"OH NO" She puts a hand over her mouth and I can see tears start to come to  
her and Shippo's eyes.

"Pack camp up, we are leaving immediately."

"Yes"

So with that Rin, Shippo and Jaken start to pack camp up and put everything  
into Ah-Un's saddle bag. I look up into the sky and whisper.

"Do not worry Kagome I am coming"

**#Naraku's POV#**

Tears started poring from her eyes.

"Please don't do it please" she begs as I take off my pants. I get in between  
her legs and she cries harder. I lean down and kiss her so she wouldn't scram  
and hurt my ears. At that time I trust in her.

**~Kagome's POV~**

I begged and cried harder for him to stop. It hurt so bad. He didn't even  
give me time to adjusts.

'Oh Sesshomaru were are you? I need you' I open my eyes and see Naraku's evil  
red ones staring down at me and he smirks. That made me even more scared.

'Please Sesshomaru hurry' I started to see little black dots then he stopped  
and I realise that he just had his release. He unchains my legs and I pull  
them up to my chaste. He laughs and leaves the room but not before saying

"I'll be back my sweet"

**Hi Everyone. This is a little author's note. It was kinda hard for us to write this chapter this week because we have had alot of bad things happen to us. I will start with Lady K. Her Sister in law lost her baby and she is really sad. Her best friend's boyfriend dumped her and she is helping her. Now on to me. Well my great great aunt passed away and I was not able to Gradfather was in the hospital because of blood loss and we just brought him as you can see both our lives are very hectic at the if you want to make us feel better review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**LadyKagome of the north01**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I look down over the lands as I fly over them. Rin, Shippo, and Jaken are  
right behind me flying on Ah-Un. I can still smell the salt of their tears  
that they cried for Kagome. I am wondering if it was really a good idea to  
tell them that Naraku kidnapped Kagome.

'You smart ** they know she was with you, they asked where she was, what else  
was you going to tell them'

'Where did you come from. You can not tell This Sesshomaru what to do'

'Well what were you going to tell them dumass?'

'I don't know, I would of figured something out'

'Well it's a little to late for that'

'Hn' I growl

'Everyone is right, you have a stick jambed up your **'

With those last words my conchies gets trapped back in his cage in the back of  
my mind. I concentrate on following Kagome scent, I am really hoping it leads  
us to her.

I can not wait to have that half bread in my hand's for I will kill him. He  
will have a long, slow and very very pain full dead. I smirk and continue on  
our way.

When I see the castle I tell Jaken to go back to the palace with the kids.  
When he leaves I make it to the front of the castle and I see Kagura standing  
their looking at me.

"Get out of my way before I kill you Kagura"

"Why Lord Sesshomaru, that would ruin our future together!"

"What are you talking about you wench?"

"You know Sesshomaru your to be my mate but the little wench gets in the way  
so now shes out of the pitcher" I can feel the anger building up in me. I got  
an idea.

"Kagura really why would I want to mate with someone that came out of a man or  
what ever Naraku is and has STDS"

I could feel her sadness. She was about to say something but she didn't get  
the chance before I cut her head off.

**Jaken's POV**

I listen to the two brats talk behind me as we head back towards the palace. I  
hate these two brats, if it wasn't for them I would be there fighting beside  
my lord.

I hear the brats yell and I turn my head and find Hakudoshi flying beside us  
on his demon horse Ente. He points his sword at me and says.

"Hand over the brats and I might let you live toad"

"Ok"

'Hn, now with these brats out of the way I will be at my lords side'

I watch as the brats are screaming as Hakudoshi takes them,the look in there  
eyes towards me is anger. Good by you little brats'

I watch as they fly away and I tug at Ah-Un's rains to turn back around  
towards Naraku's does not at first but them does as he is told.

We fly back faster towards the castle and it is soon in sight. I make Ah-Un  
land. There on the ground is Kagura except her head has been taken off.

"This has been My Lord's doing, I must find him"

I walk threw the castle gates and find my lord fighting the filthy half bread  
Naraku. I look to my left and find the human boy Kohaku walking towards me.

I smirk and hold the staff of two heads up and shoot fire out of it towards  
him but he is able to dodge it in time.

"You will not get away alive boy"

I hear a growl and I look to my right and find my lord Glaring at me, I can  
tell that he probably wants to kill me.

'O no the brats'

**Hi everyone, Ok we are so sorry for not updating in a while, been hectic. Well we think we did a great job on this chapter, now it's up to you to tell us so please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**LadyKagome of the north01**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I heard Jaken speaking, I thought I must be hallucinating, I know I told him  
to start back to the castle with Rin, Shippo, and Ah-Un. I turn my head and  
glory be there he is standing in front of the boy Kohaku.

I can not help but release a growl, he turns his head to me slowly and I know  
he can see the red that I know is seeping into my eyes. He also knows that he  
is a very very dead demon.

I hear Naraku chuckle behind me and I remember him suddenly and quickly snap  
my head back to him. He has a knowing smirk planted firmly on his face.

"Why Lord Sesshomaru, you should not trust the toad, for he handed over the  
two little brats to Kagura. He has grown very tired of them, he wants it to be  
just you and him again"

"Where has the wind witch taken them?"

"The same place where your precious little Kagome is hid"

"She is hear you idiot, I can smell her"

"O you can? can you. Come on out"

I turn my attention to my right and find Kagome walking out in her school  
uniform that she always wears. But something is not right, her eyes are black  
and she walks as though she has no soul.

"Where the hell is the real Kagome you Son of A **"

"Some where very near and dear to your heart"

Miasma surrounds him and the fake Kagome along with the whole castle. In the  
blink of an eye Jaken and I are standing in a bare field.

That reminds me, time to kill a stupid toad. I turn around after sheathing  
Tokijin and start to walk towards Jaken who starts to cower away. I smirk, His  
eyes go wide, he knows I only usually smirk if someone is going to die.

"Jaken, is what the Bastard said was true? Did you hand Rin and Shippo over to  
the wind which"

"Yes My Lord I am so sorry, it's just that your humble servant thought that  
you...um.. might need some help"

"Jaken, this Sesshoumaru does not need any help from a useless toad"

I pull Tokijin out and hold it to his throat. I have a better part of my  
thought to kill him on the spot and use Tensage to bring him back and kill him  
again. I decide against it but leave Tokijin at his throat.

"This is a warning Toad, I will let you live this time. But you are not longer  
allowed to travel with This Sesshoumaru. You are forbidden to enter the  
Western Lands and if I ever catch you around my mate or my pups you will be  
dead"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru I understand"

"Now go"

I sheath Tokijin and in the blink of an eye I start running, I quickly find  
Rin's, Shippo's and the Wind witch's scent. Ah-Un is flying above me and I  
jump up and land on him.

I grab a hold of his reins and get him going in the direction the scents are  
going. The Wind Witch is not smart enough or powerful enough to cover her  
scent up so it is very easy to follow them.

'Hold on guys, I am on my way'

**Hi everyone, Ok first off I would like to say that LadyKagome of the north01 dog died. Also I wrote this whole chapter myself so I hope you like it. Please review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**LadyKagome of the north01**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Kagome's POV**

I wake up thinking it was all a dream but it wasn't. I'm still tide up to the  
bed. I started to feel sick and quickly turn my body so I don't throw up on my  
self. When I'm done I hear someone come in. Then the next thing I know I'm  
pulled up and smacked. I feel something warm and wet running down my face.

"Why would you make this mess?" Ask the evil voice of the man that I wish that  
would just die. I keep quite just so he would get a clue and leave me alone.  
He grabs my hair and gives it a hard yeank. I hiss through my teeth so I wont  
scream.

Naraku crails ontop of me while pulling my hair to make me come closer to him. He crash's his lips down on mine hard, I try to fight him off but it no use. Between with my body being tied up and his hanyou strength it's no use.

I lay there for hours on end while Naraku rapes me over and over. I do not let my tears fall or to scream, I will not let myself be weak in front of Naraku.

In the back of my head I am crying and screaming for Sesshoumaru to come and rescue me. I am woundering why he has not come and saved me already for this horable fait.

After another half hour of this I feel a very powerful and framiler demonic aura nearing us. I can tell that Naraku has not noticed the quickly approcing Demonic aura.

I place a knowning smirk onto my face since I know my night in shinning armour is almost here and will save me finally. When Naraku pulls up he spots me smirk.

"Why are you smirking Bitch, you are mine."

"Like Hell I am Naraku. There is only one Man that I will ever belong to and it sure as hell is not you."

"He will never rescue you because he will never find you."

"Well then why I am standing here ready to rip your heart out half breed?"

Naraku gasp's in shock as he turns his head from me to look at Sesshoumaru who is standing not 3 feet from us with Tokijin drawn and ready to kill Naraku.

"Well sorry Sesshoumaru , you are not getting her without a fight."

Naraku leeps at Sesshoumaru completly naked which is why I half to look away from the battle. I contentrate my Miko powers into my hands to try and burn away the chains that are binding me.

It works and my arms are free. I set up in bed and melt the chains that are holding my legs apart. When I finish that I grab the sheet and wrap it the whole way around my body and climb out of the bed.

I edge my way across the room towards Sesshoumaru who has a smirk plastered on his face as he battles Naraku. When I am safly behind Sesshoumaru who has just sent a attack from Tokijin straight at Naraku do I breath a sigh of releaf.

When the attack hits Naraku miasma explods from him and instantly fills the room. I place my arm over my mouth and nose to prevent it in coming in. I close my eyes tight.

I feel two arms pick me up and move at a fast pace. I do not dare to open my eyes up because I am to scarred. But when I hear the warm and calmingvibration of my mates growl I open my eyes up and am instantly greated with my night in shinning armour.

"Are you ok Kagome? What did that half breed do to you?"

I feel the tears that I have been holding back finally start to come to my eyes and be shed. The hurt in my neather reagons makes me cry even more. I don't want to relive everything but I half to.

"He.... he.... he rapped me over and over and over again. O Sesshoumaru I was so scarred."

I throw my heand onto his chest, being careful of his armour. I start to cry. He holds me in one arm and brings the other up to rub my back in a sothing motion.

"I am sorry for ever letting all of this happen to you Kagome."

"Don't Sesshoumaru, it's not your fault."

"No but what I am about to tell you is?"

I lift my head up off his chest and look at him with my red puffy eyes. What in the world would he have to tell me at a time like this.

"What?"

"I left Rin and Shippo with Jaken and told them to head back to the castle. Instead the inconsiderate toad left Kagura take them and came back to me."

"What? Naraku has them."

"Yes I am afraid, but I can smeel their scents here but I can not find them."

"Let's look."

I go to try and get out of his arms but he has a steal hold on me. Not letting me move I look up at him and his eyes are cold like they always are.

"You are not going anywhere, I am not losing you again."

"But Sesshoumaru I will be right at your side, nothing is going to happen to me?"

"I do not care."

That is the rest I can get out of Sesshoumaru as he walks threw out this cave with me in his arms. I cross my arms across my chest pouting like a big baby.

_' Why did I half to get stuck with the stubron one'_

**Hi everyone, Ok we worked really super hard on this chapter. Sesshoumaru has finally found Kagome and they are now searching for Rin and Shippo. So if you liked it please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**LadyKagome of the north01**


	15. Authors Note

Note

Hi everyone, I would like you to know that I am still writing but with Weather where I live getting nice and I am spending almost all of my time outside it leaves little time for writing. I am not putting my story's on hold at all.

There are two of my storys that I would like to work on a complete them.

Destiny

and

He Love's Me, He Love's Me Not

They are my two biggest story's right now. I will make sequels to them but at the moment I have so many story's open that I need to work on completing some and those are my two main ones. Another one is

A Future Princess And A Past Prince

It has 11 chapters but I would like to try and complete it at at least 15 chapters. The two first ones I want to work on writing the chapters, they are not done by any means but I want to write the chapters so they are done and I can focus on writing the rest of my story's.

I also am working on finishing my storys I am redoing. I want to get my betas working on them as fast as I can.

So you might not see me updating every week. It might be every other week, who knows.I will do the best that I can with the time I have.

Thanks

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I pick up Rin and Shippo's scents. I follow them threw out the cave with Kagome pouting in my arms. I don't care if she likes it or not, I am not going to let go of her, ever again.

Their scents lead me to a room with steal bars. Behind it is Rin, and Shippo crying. When they see who it is they run over crying.

"Papa, Mama".

I set Kagome down on her own two feet, keeping one arm around her waist, holding her where she is standing.

"Back up." I say.

They do as I request. I bring my free hand up, it starts to glow green as I release my acid. I slice the bars keeping them inside open. I let my hand go back to normal as Rin and Shippo run out of the room straight towards us.

I kneel down as Rin runs into my arms, Kagome does the same as Shippo jumps into her arms. I hold Rin close, never want to let her go again. I look over at Kagome and Shippo.

"We need to be getting out of her fast." I say.

"Yes we do." Kagome reply.

I let go of Rin and she goes over to Kagome. She holds Rin as Shippo jumps up onto her shoulder. I pick Kagome up Bridal and use my lightening speed too run  
the whole way back out of the cave and into the day light. I head for the castle, I notice Ah-Un following was above us.

When we get to the castle I notice that Kagome, Rin, and Shippo were asleep so I go and put Kagome in my room tuck her in. Then I go and put Rin, and Shippo  
in their room. I go back into my room and I didn't see Kagome in my bed. I started to panic when I heard something in my bath room. When I go in their I see that Kagome is trowing-up and rush to her side.

"Sesshomaru I don't feel so good" Then she start to throw-up. I hold her hair so she doesn't get any trow-up in it.

**Kagome's POV**

I wake up and fine that Sesshomaru isn't their with me. I set up and ran to the bathroom and start to trow-up. I hear someone come throw the door and the next thing I know is that Sesshomaru is setting next to me.

I continue for the next 10 minutes to throw-up while Sesshoumaru sets quietly by my side, holding my hair out of the way. I lean back into Sesshoumaru's loving embrace. He lets my hair fall down onto my shoulders. His one hand comes up to my forehead.

"What's wrong Mate?" He ask in a soothing tone.

"I don't know." I reply back.

"I'm going to go get a healer. I want you to stay here" He says picking me up and putting me in bed and walks out. I wait for him to return and I start to fall asleep. I wake up when I hear the door open and Sesshomaru along with the healer.

"Kagome this is ,Hotaru" Sesshomaru saids helping me set up. I look over at her. She smiles at me.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm going to need you to leave please" Sesshomaru hesitates but gets up and leaves.

"So Hotaru your a firefly demon?"

"Yes milady"

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I wait out side the door. Hotaru opens the door.

"Mi'Lord you can go in now" She says then leaves.

I go in and I see Kagome on the bed with a faraway look. I set beside her on the bed and she turns and hugs me.

"Sesshomaru, I'm pregnant" She says in a said voice. I pull her back and look down at her.

"Why are you sad love? Were going to have a baby" She starts crying again.

"Sesshomaru remember I was raped by Naraku. What if.. what if its his" She pulls the blankets around her self and she bares her head in my neck.

**CLIFFY, Hi everyone, Ok we know we have just left you at a cliffy on woundering who the father of Kagome's baby could be. Even we don't know at the time who it will be so yall will just half to wait and see who it is. We hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**LadyKagome of the north01**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16  
**

**Kagome's POV**

I cry my heart out on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, I am so scarred that the baby I am carrying could be Naraku's. I don't want to be having Naraku's baby. I am afraid that Sesshoumaru will not want me or the baby if its Naraku's. I don't know what I would do if it was his.

I lift my head up off of Sesshoumaru's shoulder. I look up at him, I can see a look in Sesshoumaru's eyes that I just can't make out.

"Sesshoumaru what are we going to do?" I plead.

"I know someone who might be able to tell who is the baby's father." He says in a uneasy tone.

"What do you mean Sesshoumaru?" I raise my eye brow at him, silently asking.

"His name is Rugan, he is a old friend of my fathers. He has did it for many lords that thought their mates were cheating. He owns me a favor."

"Where is this Rugan at?"

"He is in the Northern lands. He is one of the royals there."

"How soon can we go to him?"

"We will leave tomorrow. You need time to rest right now."

Sesshoumaru picks me up and sets me down on the bed. He stands up, I feel the loss of his body and it makes me sad. Sesshoumaru leans down and picks me up  
bridal style.

I cuddle close to Sesshoumaru's chest as he walks out of the room right past Hotaru. She shakes her head as we walk down the hall. I barry my head into the crook of Sesshoumaru's neck and close my eyes to think.

'This baby just can not be Naraku's. There is no way that I got pregnant with his baby not long after he rapped me. Even I know that you don't get pregnant and immediately start showing signs that quickly. I hope the Rugan guy can help us.'

I keep my eyes closed, letting time pass me by as if it was nothing. We soon arrive at our bedroom door which Sesshoumaru opens with his foot. He carries me into our room, sliding the door shut with one foot behind us.

He carries me over to our bed where he sets down with me in his lap. I cuddle close to him, holding his hariko in my tinny hands, scarred that if I let go that he will disappear.

His arms wrap around my waist and hold me there. I feel his nose baring into my hair, breathing in my scent. I love Sesshoumaru so much and I never want to lose him, I don't think I could take it.

I silently cry on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, making his already damp hariko wet even more. His one hand rubs my middle back trying to sooth me which really helps.

"It is ok, Kagome. Every thing is going to be fine. I will make sure of that." I hear Sesshoumaru say in a soothing tone.

"I know Sesshoumaru, but I am scarred. I am scarred that the baby could be Naraku's or that Naraku could come and get me and the children again." I reply.

"Don't worry Kagome. I am never going to let Naraku hurt you ever again."

I lift my head off of his shoulder and look right up into his golden eyes. I know Sesshoumaru would do anything to protect me since I am his mate. But I am still scarred.

My eye lids all at once start to feel very heavy. I close them for only a second, but I soon find myself drifting off to sleep.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I hold Kagome as she drifts off into a sound sleep. Once her breathing even out I know she is fully asleep. I slowly stand up so as not to wake her. I lay her down on our bed and she cuddles into the pillows.

I look out our balcony doors and watch the sun in the sky. I know I need to go out and patrol my lands to keep watch for Naraku or any of his incarnations.

I go over into our closet, I pick my armour up and put it on. I pick both Tenseiga and Tokijin up and place them in my oba at my side. I walk out of our closet, checking that Kagome is still asleep then I leave our room.

I walk down through our many halls till I finally reach the main hall. There I meet my head general Momeko who is talking to one of the guards. As soon as he  
spots me he bows.

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru." He says.

"Hello Momeko, watch over the castle. I am going out to patrol my lands." I  
say.

"Of course Sesshoumaru."

I walk past Momeko and out into the court yard. I continue through the main gates, passing my guards who bow. I then take off at lightening speed into the woods to start and patrol my lands.

**~5 hours later~**

I just got home from patrolling my lands and I head up to mine and Kagome's room. I hear Kagome in the hot springs so I go and knock on the door to let her know I was back. She opens the door wearing one of my hariko.

"When are we going to see Rugan?" Kagome asked yawing.

"After breakfast."

She walks over to the closet and puts on a blue and black kimono. She then comes and grabs my hand and pulled me out and she starts walking to the dinning room. When breakfast is over we kiss the kids good bye and we take our leave.

****

Hi everyone, I am sorry for not updating last week like I usually do but my life has been one joy ride lately and I barly have time for writing. Now 2 weeks from today I will be traveling across my home state of Pennsylvania to the Pennsylvania State Bowling Championships. Please wish me luck because you don't win trophys but Scholarship money. I will try to update the Friday before but I will be gone all weekend so I don't know. Please review review review.

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun

and

LadyKagome of the north01


	18. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi everyone. Ok I want to appoligies first for not updating my storys in almost 3 weeks. I have been trying to write but I am having a MAGOR CASE of writers block for almost all of my storys.

I just found out that my Great Great Uncle passed away, I was very close to him and it's taking a real tole on me. I cryed myself to sleep just thinking about him.

I wanted so bad to update for you guys this week but it's just not going to happen with whats going on in my life. I do promise that I will try to write during the time of next week and atlest update a few storys.

Once again I am sorry my friends/readers/reviewers.

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Kagura's POV**

I fly downwind of Sesshoumaru and Kagome, hopping that Sesshoumaru's keen nose doesn't pick up my scent. Naraku sent me here to see them, mostly to see Kagome. I know Naraku raped Kagome, in hopes on impregnating her with his own child.

Even I know that Kagome could already be pregnant with Sesshoumaru's child. I am praying that Kagome is not pregnant with Naraku's child because I know she will not be happy and that would mean after it's born Naraku would take it from her and leave me to raise it, which is not going to happen.

Sesshoumaru looks as cold as ever, I wonder if this is how he always treats Kagome. She is such a weakling that she needs his protection all the time, If Sesshoumaru would just mate with me he wouldn't half to worry about that.

_'Hn, maybe if something were to mysteriously happen to Kagome to make her really sick, Sesshoumaru would half to find another mate to produce a heir. And who better, then mwa. Prepare yourself precious Kagome.' _I follow them. I do wonder where in the hell they are going, I keep my safe distance as I follow them.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I know Kagura is following us, She is trying to stay downwind so that I will not catch her horrid scent but it's not working very well. I know Kagura's scent anywhere. Naraku probably ordered her to watch us, well I am not allowing Kagome to be hurt any more then what she already has been.

I look down at my beautiful Kagome, snuggled into my embrace. I can fell the pup inside of her aura, I hoping by how powerful it is that it's mine. No I know it's mine, Kagome and I will raise it to be strong and free, to be just as powerful as us.  
I never though in my hundreds of years of life that I would become a father. Yes I am one to Rin and now Shippo, but it's different. They are grown, this will be a baby that will need constant looking after.

I know Kagome will be happy about being a mother, I also know that she will make a great Mother to our pup and the many more we will have in the future.

I look ahead, I know it's almost a whole days trip just to get to Rugan's castle that is far into the Northern lands. I know by the time every thing is done with it will be late a night. Knowing Rugan he will offer for us to stay the night and leave the next morning.  
I focus ahead, flying a little faster, I want to get away from Kagura fast.

**Kagura's POV**

The start flying faster _'hhhuuummm maybe Sesshomaru knows I'm fallowing them. This is not good' _I start slowing down so he well think I'm getting tired of fallowing them.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I feel Kagura slowing down. I hold Kagome tighter to me and I start to feel she stir.

"Sesshomaru"

**Kagome's POV**

I awake feeling Kagura's area a distance. I turn towers Sesshomaru to tell him.

"Sesshomaru" He nodded. "I know Kagome" I cuddled closer to him and I turned my head and gasped. There is a castle with white walls and bright blue doors.

**Hi everyone, Okay we know this is the shortest chapter we have wrote in a while, but we promise the next chapter will be longer. What is Kagura planning on her own and what is Rugan going to do. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**LadyKagome of the north01**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

When we got to Rugan's castle I saw a demon out side waiting for us. He was tall and his skin had a tip of glow to it. He had black hair with blue streaks in it. His eyes were bright blue and he had two strips on both of his cheeks that were blue and on his forehead their was a blue star and inside the star was a white snowflake.

"Sesshomaru long time no see. So how are you doing my friend?" Rugan said with a smile. Sesshomaru walked up to Rugan and said

"Their is some important business that I must speak to you about"

"Well then come in and well talking over some tea" We started following him and I could feel that Kagura was flying around the castle. We walked up to a door that had a wolf in the snow infront of a full moon and stars panted on it. He opens the door and we go and sit near his desk.

"What did you want to talk to me about? And who is this lovely lady?" He looks at Sesshomaru then at me with a ear to ear smile

"I am Lord Rugan"

"Hello Lord Rugan I'm Kagome" I say with a smile.

"Aaahhhh Kagome what a wonderful name it is. Please just call me Rugan" I bush a little, nod and turn my head to Sesshomaru

"Rugan she my mate" He says in a cool voice.

Rugan nodded "Anyway what brings you hear?" He says sitting back in his chair.

"Naraku raped my mate in hopes of impregnating her. I got her out but he is trying to get her again. He has that reached Kagura flying around here right now waiting for a chance to get Kagome alone". He said in a voice so cold it could freeze hell over.

Rugan nodded and turns to look out the window "I'll send word to the other lords to come here for a meeting to kill Naraku" He walks over to the door and calls the nearest servant into the room.

"Show them to their room" The servant bowed "Yes Mi'Lord"

When we get to our room I gasped. The room was sky blue **(you know when its winter a the sky is like a darker blue but not to dark that its night time. it is really pretty when you really look at it lol =D) **with snowflakes at the top of the walls a celling was a midnight blue with stars all around it. The bed was all white and fluffy looking **(lol i couldn't help it xD) **their were three other doors leading to a walk in closet the other one to a hot springs and the last one to a balcony. It was beautiful all around.

The servant leaves us alone to rest before dinner, I go over and jump onto the fluffy bed and find out it is as fluffy as it looks. I feel Sesshoumaru set down on the end of the bed as it dips.

I set up and crawl up behind him. I start to untie the knots that hold his armour onto his body. I untie them and he helps me take them off of his body a long with Tensaga and Tokijin and set them on the ground.

He turns around and his golden eyes draws me to him. He leans in and captures my lips in a soft, inviting kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back, the kiss soon becomes heated.

**Hi everyone, Okay we know this chapter is short but we wanted to do a cliffy. We promise to try and make the next chapter longer. Please review and tell us what you thought of it.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**LadyKagome of the north01**


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

After our kiss I relax as Sesshoumaru lays down on the bed and I crawl over to him and lay my head on his chest as his arm wraps around my waist to hold me close. All of my worries that Naraku succeed in impregnating me when I am already pregnant with Sesshoumaru's pup. I don't know what I would do if I found out I was pregnant with his baby.

"Don't worry love, everything will be fine." Sesshoumaru says, feeling my uneasiness. "I'm just worried, I am already pregnant with our pup, what if Naraku succeeded?" I ask.

"We do not know that but Rugan will be able to tell us after dinner."

"I hope so."

"Now try and get a little rest before dinner."

"Okay, I will try." I move a little bit to get comfortable against Sesshoumaru. I drape a arm across his abdomen and close my eyes and let a worried sleep over come me.

**Sesshomaru's POV**I watched as she sleeps. I just couldn't help but be a little mad at my self. If I was just their earlier then she wouldn't have to be scared that the bastard succeeded, she probably wouldn't be going thou this. I look down at the angel by my side. She sleeping so peacefully. I pull her a little closer to me. I look up at the ceiling

"Naraku I well fine you and I well kill you".

_The next morning  
_  
I wake up before Kagome does. The sun is up and shining down on her, I lean down and give her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you Kagome" I whispered to her, she started to wake up.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes love"

"Help me to the bathroom I think i'm going to be sick" She says putting her hands over her mouth.

I pick her up and carrier her to the bathroom as fast as I could. When she was done we got in the hotspring and we clean each other. We got out and got dress and haded to breakfast.

Lord Rugan was at the head of the table, Me and Kagome take a set to the right of him. We are served then we started eating. Their was little talk between us three. Kagome was worried over the part that the baby might be Naraku's, Rugan was sitting their deep in though trying to fine out if the baby was mine or Naraku's, I was worried about the fact that if the baby is Naraku's what would happen? Would Kagome go into depression?. When this is done we head to Rugan's studied and he sits behind his desk and I sit in front of his desk with Kagome on my lap.

"Rugan do you know?" Rugan got a huge smile on his face.

"Their both your Sesshomaru" Kagome and I both have shocked faces. Rugan chuckles a little.

"One boy and one girl" Kagome its all teary eyed and smiles hugging me. I'm so happy!

When we go to our room Kagome runs and starts jumping on the bed. "Stop jumping love the babies are in a early stage we wouldn't want to hurt them".  
She stops jumping and pulls me closer to her and give me a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry love, I just can't help it. What should we name them? How about the girl name is Naomi and the boy name is Byakuya?" **(can't help it i ladykagome am in love with byakuya hes so cute ;D)  
**  
I gave her a confused look "Why wound you want those names?"

She gave me a big smile "Well Byakuya means white and if he looks anything like you then he well have your pale skin and if we get lucky he well have your white hair". She gave me a kiss on my forehead "And Naomi just sounds so cute" Then she kissed me on the lips.

I wrap my arms around her waist and started to lay down on the bed, her face turns bright red from the position I have her straggling my waist.

"Sesshoumaru." She says then slaps me on the chest. I smirk up at her and move my hands down to her butt and grab her, she squeals but the scent of her arousal floes into my nose. I lean up and nuzzle her neck.

"My beautiful mate?" I say.

"Yes love?" She says looking at me.

"You should go to sleep so the babies well be strong" I say kissing her, she kisses back and nodes.

"Ok love" When she falls asleep I open her clothes so I could see her belly. I saw a baby bump and started to feel them. Kagome started to wake up and I didn't have enough time to put her clothes back on.

"Aaahhh Sesshomaru what are you doing?" She asked. I looked up at her with a smile "Feeling our babies" She kisses my forehead.

_**Lemon**_  
_I kiss her deeply as I run my hands all over her body as she does the same. As I'm kissing her i start taking off her clothes, when I'm done I stop to look at her body. You could see a little baby bump on her tummy. She takes off my clothes then we start kissing again._

_I push her down onto the bed and crawl ontop of her. I kiss down to her neck then down to her breasts. I take one of them into my mouth and start sucking on it like a hungry pup. She runs her hands into my hair, she moans and arches her back, rubbing her neather reagons against mine._

_I grown and switch to give its twin attention. I soon kiss down her stomach and stop right above her neather reagons and look up at her. She nods her head and with that I continue._

_After a little while I enter her, making her moan in pleasure. I lean down and capture her lips and soon she comes but I have not. We continue till I finally come and I colasp beside her._

_**End of Lemon**_

I wrap my arms around her and pull her against me, I nuzzle her kneck and my ears are filled with her even breathing. I close my eyes and let myself have some well deserved rest.

**HI everyone, we are happy you have put this new chapter up for everyone. We are so sorry for not updating in forever but our lives have been very hectic. We hope you have enjoyed reading this new chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**and**

**Lady Kagome of the north01**


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Kagome's POV**

I wake up with Sesshoumaru's strong arms wrapped around my waist and I snuggle closer to his chest and try to go back to sleep.

"Good morning my mate." Sesshoumaru voice says as I feel him kiss me on my forehead. "Good morning Sesshy." I say.  
"What did you just call me?"

"Sesshy."

"Please refrain from calling this Sesshoumaru that."

"I don't think so Sesshy."

"Hn." I smirk as I win the battle, I would just love to lay here with him all day but I know that it's not possbile since we need to actually show up for breakfast since we are guests here and I do need to feed my little babys.

"We need to get up love and take a dip in the springs." Sesshoumaru says.

"Okay." I say with exsitment. He climbs out of bed I get a good view of his naked ass and a smirk comes onto my face. I watch as he grabs his pants and pulls them on, I climb out of bed and reach across the bed and grab his hariko and put it on, I look at myself and it looks like a mini dress on me.

Sesshoumaru and I walk across our room to a door, Sesshoumaru slides it open and he reveals a hot spring and I run over to it instantly. It's smaller then ours at home but still a nice size. I quickly take Sesshoumaru's shirt off and I climb into the spring, I sigh at the warm water as it covers my body. Sesshoumaru soon gets in right beside me and he hands me a bottle of soap. I take it and squirt some onto my body and hand it back to him and we both start to bath.

When we got done we went to the dinning room. Sesshomaru open the door for me and what I saw was amasing. The floor I don't know what kind of wood it was but it look exspensive, and the table and sets were charry wood.

There was also some painttings but all of that was the last thing on my mine. The frist thing on my mine was all of the delicious food. I didn't even notest it when Sesshomaru started walking me to my set and sitting down right beside me.

**Hello eveyone! We know its been a long time since we updated this and we are truly sorry but we do not have any ideas for it! If you would please help us with ideas for the next chapter we would really appriciate it!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**LadyKagome of the north01**


	23. Please read, Authors Note

Help

Hi everyone!

I am sorry for not updating for a while, I know I said I would update all the time but life has gotten busy but thats not why I am writting this. I have lost my ideas for my storys so I need ur help to give me ideas. I would very much appriciate it if you all would take some time to give me some ideas for the storys so I can write new chapters. Leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM. Thanks in adviance to anyone who does it!

Your Author

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


End file.
